


Geniusz w Wenecji

by KittensAndRage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holidays, M/M, Venezia | Venice, seriously, sherlock is a genius but he's not good at holidays
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock postanawia wyjechać na wakacje. Johna oczywiście bierze ze sobą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geniusz w Wenecji

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-slash, w pewnym sensie, bo nawet pisząc fika "przyjacielskiego" nie mogłam się oprzeć, by trochę ich nie popchnąć w swoją stronę.  
> Forma została odrobinę zainspirowana serią [The Road Trip](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10114), która jest absolutnie cudowna.

_To były najlepsze wakacje świata!_

            Kursor mrugał szyderczo, kiedy John myślał o tym, co jeszcze można by napisać po takim stwierdzeniu i nie brzmieć tak, jakby się kłamało, chociaż to, że kłamie, było dosyć oczywiste. Wakacje z Sherlockiem z definicji nie mogły być dobre. Wakacje z Sherlockiem nie przypominały _wakacji_. Przynajmniej nie w takim znaczeniu tego słowa, do jakiego był przyzwyczajony John. Cóż. To nie tak, że ktoś go do czegoś zmuszał. Przynajmniej nie wprost.

 

            Dzień -14

            Sherlock jest podejrzanie wesoły, kiedy oznajmia, że wybierają się na wakacje. Dlaczego mają jechać, John się nie dowiaduje. Sherlock rzuca mu tylko spojrzenie pod tytułem nie-bądź-idiotą i drepcze na górę, by znaleźć jego walizkę. John w ostatnim momencie przypomina sobie, że zostawił na łóżku pewne pisemko i udaje mu się odwieść go od tego zamiaru, obiecując, że spakuje się później. _Sam_.

 

            Dzień -12

            John pyta, gdzie jadą. Dobrze znać miejsce przeznaczenia, kiedy pakuje się walizkę, tak czy nie? Sherlock jest zbyt zajęty badaniem reakcji krwi na różne substancje, w tym herbatę, mleko (przynajmniej John ma nadzieję, że to mleko) i szampon Johna (jego własny jest zbyt drogi), by odpowiedzieć. Walizka Johna pozostaje otwarta na podłodze jego pokoju.

 

            Dzień -11

            Na stoliku w salonie pojawiają się ulotki z ofertą wyjazdu do Wenecji. John zaczyna się zastanawiać, kiedy tak właściwie zgodził się na wyjazd, ale nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy. Po chwili wytężonego myślenia daje sobie spokój, zaparza herbatę i zaczyna przeglądać ulotki. Po pół godziny stwierdza, że tak naprawdę nie wygląda to źle, wakacje mu się należą i tak w sumie to powinien się cieszyć, że Sherlock wybrał akurat Wenecję, a nie objazdową wycieczkę po najbardziej znanych miejscach zbrodni. Po godzinie dochodzi do wniosku, że nic złego nie może przydarzyć im się we Włoszech, więc nie ma o co się martwić.

 

            Dzień -9

            John krzyczy na Sherlocka za zużycie całego zapasu szamponu i zmusza go do pójścia do sklepu po nowy. Sherlock dumnie odmawia i oznajmia, że ofiary muszą być ponoszone, gdy w grę wchodzi nauka. John grozi anulowaniem wyjazdu do Wenecji.

            Trzy butelki szamponu pojawiają się na półce w łazience dwadzieścia minut później.

 

            Dzień -6

            Sherlock paraduje po mieszkaniu w szlafroku. John przy okazji przypomina sobie o jego jasnej karnacji i wyskakuje do Tesco po krem do opalania. Po namyśle wraca do regału i dobiera jeszcze jeden, z mocniejszym filtrem. Przezorny zawsze zabezpieczony.

            Sherlock zaczyna się pakować.

 

            Dzień -5

            John kategorycznie zabrania zabierania z sobą mikroskopu i maczety. Sherlock jest niepocieszony.

 

            Dzień -4

            John wciąż nie znajduje fiolek z podejrzanymi substancjami w bocznej kieszeni walizki. Sherlock ma nadzieję, że tak pozostanie. Za to znaleziony zostaje krem przeciwsłoneczny, który natychmiast jest zastosowany w nowym eksperymencie.

            Z ciężkim westchnieniem John wychodzi do sklepu, by kupić jeszcze jeden.

 

            Dzień -2

            Po długim namyśle John do swojej walizki dokłada pistolet. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się wydarzyć. Przez chwilę kłóci się ze sobą, ale argumenty „to tylko wakacje”, „to cholerna Wenecja” i „co może ci się stać” zdecydowanie przegrywają w starciu z „spędzę tydzień czasu z Sherlockiem Holmesem”. Broń zostaje.

 

            Dzień -1

            John kłóci się z Sherlockiem o to, jakie ubrania są odpowiednie na urlop w Wenecji. Najwyraźniej długi płaszcz będzie idealny na sierpniową pogodę we Włoszech. Przynajmniej według Sherlocka. John po dłuższej chwili poddaje się, ale w sekrecie dopakowuje kilka dodatkowych t-shirtów Sherlocka do swojej własnej walizki. Na wszelki wypadek.

 

            Dzień 0, godzina 12:02

            Pod 221b zajeżdża czarny samochód. Widocznie Mycroft jakimś cudem dowiedział się o ich planach (John wcale nie jest zaskoczony, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie pluskwy umieszczone w mieszkaniu). Nie przeszkadza mu to, bo oznacza mniej pieniędzy wydanych na taksówkę.

            Sherlock odmawia wejścia do samochodu.

 

            Godzina 12:38

            Sherlock dąsa się na sofie. John parzy mu herbatę, która pozostaje nietknięta na stoliku obok niego.

 

            Godzina 12:46

            John zauważa, że jeśli zaraz nie wyjadą, ucieknie im samolot. Sherlock nie daje znaku życia.

 

            Godzina 12:53

            Pusty kubek zostaje umyty i wstawiony do szafki. John jest popędzany przez Sherlocka, bo „przecież nie zdążą!”. John taktownie nie wspomina o dąsach na kanapie trwających prawie godzinę.

 

            Godzina 13:40

            Samolot startuje. Sherlock uznaje, że to dobry moment, by wyznać swój wielki sekret, mianowicie przyznać się do lęku przed lataniem. John robi to, co najlepsze w tej sytuacji, i łapie go za rękę. Sherlock odwzajemnia uścisk. Mocno.

           

            Godzina 14:56

            John traci czucie w dłoni.

 

            Godzina 17:20

            Po szczęśliwym lądowaniu Sherlock w podskokach wychodzi z samolotu. John wlecze się za nim, znacznie mniej entuzjastycznie. Zastanawia się przy tym, czy jego dłoń kiedykolwiek odzyska sprawność.

 

            Godzina 17:40

            W bagażu Sherlocka zostały znalezione fiolki z podejrzanymi substancjami. John krzyczy na Sherlocka. Sherlock krzyczy na pracownika lotniska. Pracownik lotniska głównie milczy, po czym dostaje telefon i po krótkiej rozmowie z kimś-z-góry pozwala im przejść. John wysyła do Mycrofta krótkiego sms-a z podziękowaniem.

 

            Godzina 18:27

            Okazuje się, że Sherlock zarezerwował tylko jeden pokój. Z tylko jednym łóżkiem. Co prawda królewskich rozmiarów, ale John i tak zamierza pójść do recepcji i załatwić jeszcze jeden. Dopiero po zwróceniu uwagi na fakt, że Sherlock prawie w ogóle nie sypia, John odrzuca pomysł i zostaje w pokoju.

 

            Godzina 19:02

            John postanawia znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Po chwili namysłu postanawia pójść do restauracji i zjeść coś prawdziwie włoskiego. O dziwo, Sherlock nie opiera się tak bardzo.

 

            Godzina 19:25

            Sherlock odmawia zamówienia czegokolwiek poza winem.

 

            Godzina 19:39

            Zamówione jedzenie przybywa – dwie porcje spaghetti, które John zamówił w nadziei, że Sherlock zje choć trochę. Sherlock w dalszym ciągu odmawia jedzenia, co nie przeszkadza Johnowi w spałaszowaniu połowy porcji. Właśnie wtedy detektyw oznajmia, że kelner po skorzystaniu z toalety nie umył rąk, a kucharz pluje do jedzenia, kiedy ma zły humor. John traci apetyt.

 

            Godzina 20:06

            W drodze powrotnej do hotelu ktoś rozpoznaje Johna i prosi o autograf, rozwodząc się nad wspaniałością jego bloga.

            Sherlock obraża się i odchodzi w inną stronę, skazując Johna na samodzielne znalezienie drogi powrotnej do hotelu.

 

            Godzina 21:17

            John przychodzi do pokoju, tylko po to, by zobaczyć Sherlocka rozwalonego na łóżku. Na początku chce sprawdzić, czy oddycha, ale wtedy detektyw zaczyna głośno chrapać i John pozbywa się złudzeń. Z westchnieniem wyszarpuje spod głowy Sherlocka jedną z poduszek i wyciąga z szafy dodatkowy koc, sadowiąc się w wygodnym fotelu. Zasypia z nadzieją, że następny dzień będzie lepszy.

 

            Dzień 1, godzina 05:43

            Nagły zgrzyt smyczka, ze zbyt dużą ilością kalafonii na włosiu, na strunach skrzypiec wyrywają Johna z głębokiego snu. I tyle z nadziei na udany dzień. John zrywa się, zapominając o tym, że spał na fotelu, i zaplątuje się w koce. Z perspektywy podłogi świat nie wydaje się zabawny, więc nie dołącza do śmiejącego się Sherlocka, obdarzając go ponurym spojrzeniem. Po dłuższej chwili walki na spojrzenia detektyw przyznaje, że obudził Johna specjalnie, bo przecież „mają tyle do zwiedzenia!”. Na argumenty Johna, który narzeka, że nie ma jeszcze szóstej, nie zwraca uwagi.

            Jeżeli myślicie, że John ma jakikolwiek wybór – jesteście w błędzie.

 

            Godzina 06:04

            Popędzany przez pewnego _geniusza,_ John wywleka się spod prysznica, omal nie padając na twarz po raz drugi (istnieją granice tego, co człowiek może zrobić o tak wczesnej porze). Sherlock jest promyczkiem, co jednak nie okazuje się tak denerwujące, jak zawsze, co John zauważa ze zdziwieniem. Może to wpływ Wenecji, myśli. Tak czy siak, kiedy kwadrans później zostaje wypchnięty za drzwi pokoju hotelowego, nie protestuje aż tak bardzo.

 

            Godzina 06:50

            Po porannej kawie John należy już do świata żywych. Nie jest jeszcze tak promienny jak Sherlock (wątpi, czy kiedykolwiek będzie), ale chodzi i mówi, z sensem, więc uznaje to za sukces. Kiedy pyta, co będą zwiedzać, odpowiada mu milczenie. Na pytanie o probówki sterczące z kieszeni długiego płaszcza również nie dostaje odpowiedzi.

 

            Godzina 07:12

            Okazuje się, że Sherlock chce odwiedzić miejsca, w których znaleziono ofiary seryjnego mordercy, o którym było głośno w gazetach. John wzdycha, ale pozwala ciągnąć się przez zakamarki Wenecji, przy okazji podziwiając budynki, które uważa za bardzo ładne, chociaż nie ma pojęcia o architekturze.

 

            Godzina 09:36

            John nalega, by coś zjeść. Sherlock nalega, by nie jeść. Udaje im się osiągnąć kompromis, kiedy Sherlock zgadza się, by kupić coś na wynos.

 

            Godzina 10:15

            Znużony oglądaniem miejsc zbrodni, które dla niego wyglądają jak brudne zaułki (dla Sherlocka oczywiście nie), John proponuje pójście do muzeum, które jest w pobliżu. Sherlock spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem. John nigdy nie był typem turysty muzealnego (nigdy nie był typem żadnego turysty, by być szczerym), ale w tym momencie wszystko wydaje się lepsze, niż stanie i przyglądanie się Sherlockowi zamiatającemu płaszczem bruk.

 

            Godzina 10:47

            John zaczyna żałować swojej decyzji. Będąc znudzonym do granic możliwości, Sherlock dedukuje, które dzieła sztuki są oryginalne (kilka), a które fałszywe (zdecydowana większość).  Wszystko to ogłasza każdemu, kto ma parę sprawnych uszu.

            John przez resztę wizyty w muzeum unika wzroku innych zwiedzających.

 

            Godzina 12:10

            Po _strasznie_ długim i wyczerpującym zwiedzaniu muzeum John pada z nóg. Głównie psychicznie. Sherlock za to jest bardzo zadowolony z siebie i stwierdza, że John nie jest taki znowu głupi i czasem miewa dobre pomysły.

 

            Godzina 12:34

            John chce lunch. Sherlock z cierpieniem na twarzy ugina się i wchodzi za nim do restauracji.

 

            Godzina 12:50

            Szef kuchni wyrzuca ich z restauracji. John jest zrezygnowany. Sherlock zdezorientowany. Wciąż nie wie, co zrobił źle.

            John już nawet nie próbuje mu wyjaśniać, że ogłaszanie całemu lokalowi technik masturbacji głównego kucharza nie jest dobrym posunięciem.

 

            Godzina 13:21

            Znajdują inny lokal i Sherlockowi udaje się utrzymać usta zamknięte na tyle długo, by John zjadł swoją porcję. John to docenia i w zamian pozwala zaciągnąć się w inne ciemne zaułki, gdzie znaleziono ofiary morderstw bardzo dawno temu. (Czemu to ma służyć, nie bardzo wie, bo trudno znaleźć wskazówki, jeśli i ofiara, i morderca nie żyją od dwóch stuleci. Ale jest wdzięczny za lunch bez niespodzianek, więc siedzi cicho.)

 

            Godzina 15:46

            Sherlock jest oburzony, kiedy nie udaje mu się dostać do miejscowej kostnicy.

            John jest w duchu bardzo zadowolony.

 

            Godzina 17:15

            Sherlock wciąż jest oburzony. Pomaga dopiero duża porcja lodów, którą kupuje mu John. Doktor zapamiętuje na przyszłość, że lody to bardzo dobry sposób na ugłaskanie socjopatycznych geniuszy.

 

            Godzina 18:10

            Przeznaczenie probówek staje się jasne. Cóż to za wizyta w Wenecji, jeśli człowiek nie zbierze próbek wody z każdego kanału, jaki można znaleźć? Albo przynajmniej spróbuje.

            No więc właśnie to robią. Próbują. Sherlock próbuje bardzo żywo.

 

            Godzina 19:38

            Zbieranie próbek, jak można było przewidzieć, kończy się katastrofą.

 

            Godzina 20:46

            Przebrani w suche ubrania, wybierają się na kolację.  Przezornie unikają restauracji, w której byli wczoraj. Tym razem John zamawia dla siebie spaghetti carbonara, a dla Sherlocka ravioli, które ten rozkraja jak trupy na stole laboratoryjnym. John nie zwraca uwagi.

 

            Godzina 21:03

            Sherlock zaczyna rumienić się od wina. John udaje, że nie zauważa, ale dyskretnie napełnia jego kieliszek, kiedy detektyw nie widzi. Doktor uznaje, że jemu też należy się trochę zabawy.

 

            Godzina 21:35

            Wino zdecydowanie służy Sherlockowi. Opowiada żarty, które nie są zabawne, i uśmiecha się cały czas. Johnowi nie przeszkadza nawet fakt, że kiedy dzielą się tiramisu, Sherlock próbuje go nakarmić.

            „Próbuje” to dobre słowo.

 

            Godzina 21:44

            Po wyczyszczeniu się z deseru i wypiciu resztek wina, mężczyźni zmierzają w stronę hotelu, kiedy Sherlock namierza pustą gondolę. Protesty Johna zdają się na nic. Po zapakowaniu się do gondoli Sherlock stwierdza, że co to za wizyta w Wenecji, jeśli nie usłyszą śpiewu gondoliera.

            Gondolier śpiewa bardzo romantyczne piosenki.

            Johnowi czerwienią się czubki uszu.

            Sherlock zasypia po kilku minutach, oparty na ramieniu przyjaciela.

 

            Godzina 22:03

            Docierają w pobliże hotelu i John budzi Sherlocka. Detektyw zaprzecza wszystkiemu, poczynając od faktu, że zasnął, kończąc na tym, że obślinił we śnie koszulę Johna. Plamy na ramieniu mówią co innego, ale John pozwala mu żyć w iluzji. Od czego są przyjaciele.

 

            Godzina 22:35

            John wsuwa się pomiędzy prześcieradła, a Sherlock segreguje swoje próbki kanałowej wody. Doktor przez chwilę go obserwuje, ale szybko odpływa. Sherlock wydaje się nie zauważać, wciąż komentując każdą probówkę.

 

            Dzień 2, godzina 08:45

            John budzi się, czując na twarzy promienie porannego słońca, a na brzuchu ciężkie ramię. Kilka chwil później orientuje się, że owo ramię należy do pewnego detektywa, który _podobno_ prawie nie sypia. John nie zamierza narzekać. Będąc w Londynie, próbuje wysyłać go do łóżka co noc, ale tylko co trzecią odnosi sukces. Sherlock śpiący regularnie to postęp, nawet jeśli musi to robić, leżąc w połowie na Johnie.

           

            Godzina 09:03

            Sherlock budzi się gwałtownie. Jego oczy rozszerzają się, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej pozycji, ale John delikatnie spycha go z siebie i wędruje do łazienki, by ulżyć pęcherzowi. Kiedy wraca, Sherlock wygląda już zupełnie normalnie, chociaż ślad rumieńca wysoko na kościach policzkowych wciąż jest widoczny.

            John obiecuje, że nikomu nie powie o tak wielkiej ilości snu, która nie przystoi genialnemu detektywowi. Sherlock widocznie się uspokaja.

 

            Godzina 10:26

            Tym razem Sherlock nie wydaje się mieć w planach nic związanego z morderstwem. Za to zabiera Johna na wycieczkę po kościołach, co okazuje się bardzo zabawne, bo mężczyźni grają w grę pod tytułem „wskaż wszystkie anatomiczne niezgodności na freskach autorstwa Niesłychanie Utalentowanych Artystów”. John prowadzi o 4 punkty, ale podejrzewa, że Sherlock daje mu fory.

 

            Godzina 11:30

            Sherlock zdecydowanie dawał mu fory, bo teraz to on prowadzi. O 23 punkty.

 

            Godzina 12:12

            John przestaje grać w grę, która nagle zrobiła się mniej zabawna. Poza tym, skończyły im się kościoły w okolicy.

 

            Godzina 12:55

            Misją dnia wydaje się być liczenie mostów Wenecji. Nie zważając na protesty Johna, który twierdzi, że takie rzeczy można sprawdzić w Internecie, a poza tym, _po co im to_ , Sherlock zaczyna tworzyć skomplikowane wzory pozwalające na obliczenie dokładnej ilości mostów.

 

            Godzina 13:04

            Sherlock robi się zirytowany. Mosty nie dają się obliczyć wzorem.

 

            Godzina 13:11

            John uspokaja przyjaciela, zaznaczając, że liczba mostów nigdy nie była im potrzebna, by ustalić winnego. Nie dodaje, że liczba mostów _w Wenecji_ na nic nie przyda im się _w Londynie_. To wydaje się nieistotnym szczegółem.

 

            Godzina 14:15

            Wracają do swojej gry, tym razem krążąc po muzeum (innym niż to z poprzedniego dnia). Johnowi udaje się zmniejszyć różnicę punktów do dziewięciu. Uznaje to za spore osiągnięcie.

 

            Godzina 16:56

            Widząc maski na placu św. Marka, John ulega czarowi Wenecji jak nigdy dotąd. Sherlock mówi, że to głupie, ale mierzy maskę pomimo tego. Oboje kupują po jednej, John dosyć zwyczajną, prostą, pasującą do jego żołnierskiej natury, Sherlock frywolną, z piórkami sterczącymi w górę.

            John skrycie uważa, że to urocze.

 

           Godzina 17:10

           Żołądek Johna daje o sobie znać.  Sherlock bez pytania skręca do najbliższej restauracji i pozwala mu zjeść makaron, co jakiś czas podkradając z jego talerza.

           John udaje, że nie zauważa. Jak zwykle.

 

          Godzina 17:49

          Sherlock wybiega z restauracji, kiedy coś mu się przypomina. John wybiega za nim.

 

          Godzina 18:00

          Okazuje się, że tym, co przypomniało się Sherlockowi, była plama na mankiecie mężczyzny, który sprzedał im maski. Plama ta dowodziła, że człowiek był zamieszany w jakieś nieczyste interesy, z szantażem na czele. John nie dopytuje o szczegóły. John z tęsknotą myśli o niedokończonym daniu na talerzu, w restauracji, którą opuścili.

 

          Godzina 18:31

          Tym razem to Sherlock kupuje Johnowi lody. John nagradza go uśmiechem, który sprawia, że Sherlock na chwilę traci oddech.

 

          Godzina 19:02

          Obaj zgodnie stwierdzają, że widzieli sporo Wenecji, więc czas wrócić do hotelu i spędzić miły wieczór, trochę odpoczywając. Dla Sherlocka oznacza to dalszą zabawę z wodą i informowanie Johna o postępach, narzekając przy tym trochę na brak mikroskopu pozwalającego mu na bliższe zbadanie reakcji wody na odczynniki, o które John przezornie nie pyta.  Dla Johna oznacza to leżenie na łóżku i słuchanie Sherlocka, z telewizorem mruczącym cicho w tle i porcją whisky z lodem w szklance na nocnym stoliku.

 

          Godzina 20:20

          John budzi się, słysząc głos Sherlocka nakazujący mu wejść pod przykrycie. Ze zdziwieniem odkrywa, że ktoś zdjął mu buty, ale nie ma siły się nad tym zastanawiać, więc tylko wsuwa się pod prześcieradła. Nie czuje dłoni Sherlocka na policzku.

 

          Dzień 3, godzina 07:14

          Tym razem John budzi się wypoczęty, chociaż widok Sherlocka siedzącego na fotelu i intensywnie się w niego wpatrującego wprawia go w lekki niepokój. Na pytanie o to, co robi, Sherlock odpowiada, że próbował zdeterminować fazy REM i NREM. Oczywiście odniósł sukces. Na pytanie, dlaczego wciąż się w niego wpatruje, mimo że John zdecydowanie nie śpi, nie odpowiada.

 

          Godzina 08:32

          Po idealnie normalnym poranku John zaczyna się denerwować. Wciąż nie wie, co czeka go dzisiaj. Denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Sherlock oferuje przyniesienie mu kawy i śniadania.

 

          Godzina 08:45

          Śniadanie okazuje się nie zatrute, a kawa perfekcyjna. John zamierza zapytać, co będą robić cały dzień, kiedy telefon Sherlocka brzęczy, sygnalizując nadejście wiadomości. Oczy Sherlocka rozjaśniają się, kiedy czyta sms-a.

          John nie pyta.

 

          Godzina 09:19

          Pakowanie nie zajmuje wiele czasu, jako że nie rozpakowywali większości bagażu. John trochę żałuje, że wakacje zostały przerwane, ale widok Sherlocka podekscytowanego perspektywą cudownej sprawy – _trzy morderstwa, John, a do tego kradzież lemura z pobliskiego zoo, to musi być wściekła sekretarka mająca romans z opiekunem lwów, po prostu_ musi – jest tego wart. Po chwili gapienia się John uświadamia sobie, co robi, i szybko odwraca wzrok, wracając do pakowania.

 

          Godzina 12:40

          Sherlock zdobywa im bilety powrotne, wyliczając sekrety kobiety siedzącej w okienku (recytując dość głośno). Przynajmniej tak uważa Sherlock. John po kryjomu napisał do Mycrofta z prośbą o załatwienie sprawy. Czego Sherlock nie widzi, to go nie boli.

 

          Godzina 13:23

          Tym razem John, starając się oszczędzić dłoń, odwraca uwagę Sherlocka od lotu, prosząc go o opowiedzenie mu o wszystkich pasażerach. Sherlock spełnia prośbę, szepcząc mu do ucha dedukcje o tym, który mężczyzna nosi damską bieliznę pod porządnym garniturem (trzy rzędy przed nimi), a która kobieta ma romans ze swoją sekretarką (ruda, ze zbyt dużą ilością szminki na ustach). John, chichocząc, nie zauważa mijającego czasu, dopóki nie rozlega się komunikat o lądowaniu.

 

          Godzina 16:40

          Sherlock zostawia wszystkie bagaże Johnowi, spiesząc do Lestrade’a na miejsce zbrodni. John nawet nie ma mu tego za złe.

 

          Godzina 17:58

          John sadowi się w fotelu na Baker Street z kubkiem parującej herbaty w dłoniach, kiedy jego telefon wibruje. Doktor z zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że Sherlock wysłał mu wiadomość z zapytaniem, gdzie do diabła się podziewa? i instrukcją, by przyjechał do St. Barts.

          Herbata zapomniana na stoliku, a John w drodze do szpitala, gdzie czeka na niego współlokator. Jak zwykle.

 

_…i wtedy nasz cudowny wyjazd został przerwany informacją o morderstwie, co pewnie większości nie zdziwi.  Nie zdziwi również to, że Sherlock pognał z powrotem do kraju na złamanie karku. Tak jak i ja._

          John potarł powieki. Spał tylko kilka godzin, położył się w środku nocy, kiedy skończyli składać zeznania w Scotland Yardzie. Sprawa morderstwa rozwiązana, więc znalazł trochę czasu, by opowiedzieć czytelnikom bloga o niewątpliwej rozkoszy, jaką były wakacje z szalonym geniuszem, zwanym czasem Sherlockiem. Rozkosz nie rozkosz, ale jedno John musiał przyznać. Pochylił się nad klawiaturą i litera po literze dopisał jeszcze dwa zdania, po czym kliknął „publikuj”.

_Wakacje z Sherlockiem mogą wydawać się męczące, interesujące, szalone, inspirujące, pełne niespodzianek – zgodzę się z każdym określeniem. Za to jedno jest pewne – są niezapomniane._

 

           


End file.
